


Loathing (Unadulterated Loathing) [Podfic]

by impravidus



Series: and they were roommates [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Banter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Orphans, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Roommates, Slow Burn, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: They really should've read the fine print. That was their first mistake.(Featuring impravidus's inconsistent southern accent)**IMPORTANT: This is a podfic! It is bonus content for the main “and they were roommates” series. This is NOT replacing the original book.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: and they were roommates [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414066
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Can't We All Get Along?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loathing (Unadulterated Loathing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331842) by [impravidus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus), [StarryKitty013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKitty013/pseuds/StarryKitty013). 



[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Xd7gNT5l6IB1VgyDTC-X8qW4zZgraGZs/view?usp=sharing)


	2. I Hate Everything About You

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XwreS6CoUNXNPTPpGCHlBu1lsEFIhHcV/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ruko-Foz_C0zqqyxAzYr_oVquwwtTNrZ/view?usp=sharing)


	4. First Burn

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZV93nGlPZ7ScqtRelYP-TmFzm4GDtYIf/view?usp=sharing)


	5. I'm Still Standing

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lVxmk_oTErEklHOswUtn25t1CcOClM9x/view?usp=sharing)


	6. TTYLXOX

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nU9NdoO1Ja9JwufXUBGmyQnCbD6aMK9D/view?usp=sharing)


	7. You Sound Like You're Sick

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EuqhRfqwLhIYNf0aGDCiC1xwCOaM1_ch/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peep me and my quiet singing because I didn't want my parents to hear me belting in my room.


	8. If You Can't Hang, Then There's The Door Baby

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WWy4EIHQU3vwKNt_TuYukyq3Nc_Tt1_r/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm /so/ sorry about the huge stumble over "anonymity." It was at that moment I realized I have never said that word out loud before.


	9. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z3Vv0PZDq4Xic1hSmtTuuM0DQhpnmGwg/view?usp=sharing)


	10. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sBGTQ3ED-vg-3pmlcz3rxlHyl6CIZdbX/view?usp=sharing)


	11. Throw It Away, Forget Yesterday

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IyB4YBWRVc-qmjyF2YUzS7XHK5z_R4nK/view?usp=sharing)


	12. Take My Drunk Ass Home

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QgRCTxjvjC4cSIuICp137zxe_BtiruKY/view?usp=sharing)


	13. One of Us

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eRY9yOAtR7OAzHdD9Dr77G_HWEE4hmn7/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes. this was.......... not the best. this chapter took me three tries and This is the best.


	14. It's Fine 'Til Someone Gets Hurt

[Here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vY6YA0D6T1e1oMVtsgGYfIlkOcpxqe1R/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](official-impravidus.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you want to join a Parkner Discord, click [here!](https://discord.gg/vztSVpg)


End file.
